Fierce
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Amy wants to abandon her old ways of being captured and used as bait, and wants to take a stand and fight alongside all of her friends. Feeling useless, she approaches Sonic, and begs him to take her on as an apprentice. With no ulterior motives, Amy honestly wants to fight: but how will Sonic feel once she's actually put on the front lines, where danger could easily befall her?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Fierce ~**

**Chapter 1: Request**

"Sonic, _please!" _begged Amy Rose as she chased after her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. This day was as typical as any other: Amy finds Sonic, and Sonic runs away.

Yet somehow, there was far more tension in the air with this chase. Instead of the lovesick call of the pink hedgehog, there was a higher degree of pain and annoyance present in her tone. Sonic's sixth sense kicked in, informing him that this would not be such an effortless run.

"Amy, what's going on with you?" He called out, yet did not stop. With an inwards smirk, Sonic knew very well that not many could speak and run at the same time without losing a much needed breath of air. Thinking himself a genius for coming up with this plan, Sonic began to mentally pat himself on the back.

Unfortunately for him, his target was much more intelligent than he had assumed. Instead of responding to him, the pink hedgehog only continued to run, nearly breathless, but still chugged on, fueled by her own determination to finally catch him. She dropped her beloved hammer, and charged full force at Sonic. He skidded to a stop in order to cut the chase short, preventing Amy from claiming herself as the victor in the chase.

"Alright, now what is it you had to tell me?" Sonic asked impatiently, already beginning to tap his foot. The blue hedgehog wasn't one for standing still and talking things out; he was more of a doing kind of guy.

"Don't act so fresh with me!" Amy muttered with a glare directed towards Sonic. But, being face to face with him, her anger soon lessened into a pout. "It's just..." she began, not knowing how to continue. There were lines of pain etched onto her face, something that was usually replaced with her cheery smile. Sonic began to worry.

"Listen Amy...you can tell me you know." His smirk hardened now into a serious expression; it was unreadable, however. No one could ever tell what was going on inside of that head that was always moving faster than everyone else on the outside, yet slower than most on the inside. Already 18, Sonic hadn't changed a bit from how he had always been: he was carefree, fast, and furious. Of course, he was still known as a hero, and he remained positive as well.

Softening, Amy looked to the ground. She had finally gotten the opportunity she wanted, yet the words somehow wouldn't flow. Looking up at Sonic, Amy felt just how tantalizingly close Sonic's face was to hers: it was beyond tempting. Quickly turning away with her face beet red, Amy began to explain herself.

"It's just...I needed some advice from you."

Advice? From Sonic? Now that was something he didn't hear very often. Intrigued, Sonic rested himself against a tree. Amy continued to look at the ground before speaking up again.

"See...there was something I've been really wanting to do."

_'Here we go again,' _Sonic mused, speculating that Amy would be asking him for a date, and simply pulled all of this on him in order to stop him from running away. She was always too good at making him guilty.

Another look at her proved him wrong, though. Amy gazed upon him finally, lifting her eyes from the ground. There were small tears within them, but not her usual cries of him rejecting her advances. Instead they were delicate, crystalline droplets that reflected the sun's light like a prism; rainbows seemed to emanate from her tears. She moved one hand along the seam of her dress as a nervous gesture before putting one hand behind her head. It wasn't often that Amy had gained such a serious look: even in situations where they had been fighting for the sake of the world, Amy could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Alright Amy, I'm willing to listen."

The tears in her eyes slowly faded away as she attempted to make sense of what she had just heard: had Sonic actually taken the time to listen to her foolish little request? Immediately, Amy's face glowed with its normal passion as she shot a smile Sonic's way.

"Oh Sonic! I knew you'd help me!" Amy shouted as she had to resist the urge to tackle him. Regaining her _composure_, Amy continued, "But I do need help from you to do this...sorry...I would ask someone else if I could, but you're the only one who I'd trust to help me with this. Plus...learn from the best, I guess." Amy added a wink at the end, hoping that it would help convince him.

And of course, anything that fed Sonic's ego was welcome in his world. '_The best, huh...'_ A large grin formed on his face, and Sonic took a seat in a nearby bench now, patting one side to indicate that Amy should sit next to him. Holding in a squeal, Amy gingerly accepted the invitation.

"So what's this thing? The suspense is killing me," Sonic mused, pretending to choke to death, which was rewarded with a giggle from Amy. He did find himself happy to speak with Amy, but there was still something quite uncomfortable about being on the same bench with her, and Sonic found himself scooting slightly to the side.

"You see," Amy began, "I've been wanting nothing more than to get stronger!" She struck a determined pose, springing up from the bench and startling Sonic. "Whenever you go on missions to save everyone from Eggman, I'm always left behind...it's been so long since I've been able to fight alongside you! And I've always wanted to be able to be of use to everyone..."

Surprised, Sonic looked at Amy quizzically. He had never known that Amy had any more desires than to be married to him with a family of- never mind that, the thought was beginning to make Sonic feel like he had motion sickness.

He did consider turning her down, but after seeing how badly she wanted to train and learn to fight from him...plus she _did _call him the best...

"Alright Amy," Sonic started with a wink, "I accept. Tomorrow, meet me at- actually, you probably already know where I go every morning." The last part Sonic said with a sigh as he felt exasperated from being around her for so long. He would have to get used to this feeling though if he was going to train her.

But the pink hedgehog could feel none of his anxiety, as she was far too thrilled now. Jumping up out of excitement, Amy quickly thanked Sonic and ran off shouting cheers. Even now that she was 15, the age Sonic had been not too long ago, she was still her same old bubbly self.

"I guess neither of us have changed," Sonic mused aloud before chomping on an apple from a nearby tree.

* * *

**Errr don't hurt me please. ;-; It's been way too long since I've posted anything really, and with Sonic Boom on the way my fan spirit has been rekindled. **

**And so, this will be a new fic of mine that I don't intend to abandon. Not saying that my old ones are abandoned, but I am very busy with school right now. Junior year sucks.**

**Thank you for reading though, and please review and tell me if you like how this is starting out...**

**-SunsetBreeze7x**


	2. Boiling Point

~ Chapter 2 ~

Boiling Point

The blue night sky glowed with the presence of the moon; it wasn't at all a dark night, yet there was an absence of light. Perhaps it was because of the moon acting as a pseudo sun, lighting the world with its gentle rays.

And in Amy's home, there most certainly was an abundance of light. After Sonic had agreed to help her out, there was nothing else the pink hedgehog could think of besides her training session in the morning. Finally, things seemed like they could change for her: no longer would she be the silly little girl on the side, only useful as a cheer leader and fighting easy battles, but instead she would be fighting the serious ones right alongside Sonic.

Ecstatic, Amy had her phone wedged between the pressure of her shoulder and ear as she spoke giddily, not letting up on conversation for a single moment. On the phone with her was Tails, who had grown close to Amy over the years, as they both constantly found themselves beside Sonic, hoping for his safe return.

"He really agreed to do it?" Tails' voice penetrated the receiver as Amy wasted no time in answering him.

"He sure did! And now I'll finally be able to get myself out of this stupid cycle!" With a giggle, Amy threw herself down onto her couch as she let herself relax immensely; the past couple of days had been filled with stress as she worried about how to ask Sonic to train her. Something within her really did think he would reject her plea.

"That's great Amy! You are really strong after all..." Tails' voice seemed to waver a bit here, as he was always known to not be very powerful in combat. Amy would have none of that though.

"Don't be like that Tails...you'll make me mad!" She said with an audible pout. "You know very well that you're one of the most important people to both me _and _Sonic...without you, the world probably would have been conquered by now! After all, your inventions and cleverness have saved us more than just a couple of times!"

Now feeling better, Tails let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Amy. You always know what to say!" The two laughed together, feeling very relieved by the other's presence. Something about being around Sonic all of this time had caused the two to reach a very mutual understanding.

"Anytime Tails...now I hate to cut you off, but I need to sleep...after all," Amy smirked, "I've got training in the morning!"

* * *

The next morning, the sun penetrated Amy's window and seeped through the crevices in her eyelids. She woke up with a start, excited to get out of her cozy pink bed for the first time in a long time. Amy normally woke up quite early, so this was nothing new for her.

"Today's the day!"

Running from her house, Amy headed full speed towards the spot, with nothing more on her mind than the impending training that would await her. Some may have thought it strange that Amy would need training; after all, she was quite skilled with her hammer.

However, Amy knew it wasn't enough. Her combat skills lacked in many areas, and more than anything, this training would be to prove to Sonic that she had the chops to stand right next to him defeating Eggman. She didn't doubt that she could fight quite well, but she knew Sonic did. Despite what he might say out loud, something in him saw her as a fragile young girl, the same girl that had been attacked by Metal Sonic all those years ago.

And it angered her more than anything. How could Sonic still treat her like she was 8 years old when she was nearly an adult? The feelings would bubble up inside of her, with no release but her own tears of frustration.

But now, there was an outlet. Amy could picture herself beating the sense into Sonic herself as she landed skilled punches on his toned torso as his eyes would widen in surprise: that would be the day. Unfortunately, Sonic would probably not actually fight her, as he was very clear in stating that he would not fight girls, which was another sexist gesture that annoyed Amy.

"Sonic..."

Amy had arrived at the usual spot now, but there was no hedgehog to be found. Feeling betrayed, she decided to wait around a little bit longer. After all, Sonic hadn't really stated a time; but he was always here at this time in the morning. Amy made attempts to block the anger that bubbled up inside of her, but the dam finally burst as she found herself shouting out.

"Damn that Sonic!" She yelled to no one in particular as she balled her fists and smashed one against a tree. In her rage, the tree splintered against her fingertips as bits of wood flew through the air in every direction while Amy stood there panting. She continued to pulverize the poor victim without any mercy; in her mind, the tree was Sonic if she could see him right now.

But suddenly, Amy came to a halt. If she could see him right now, this problem wouldn't have arisen in the first place.

"Damn that hedgehog," she muttered, this time more hopeless.


	3. Mistakes

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Mistakes**

* * *

Remorseful and deflated, Amy sat half heartily on a tree stump, still not believing that Sonic had ditched her. He had sounded so sincere when he had given her his word that he would train her, that she was offended beyond belief.

"Maybe I should just teach myself to fight so I can beat the crap out of him..." Amy mumbled as an evil cackle built up in her throat, and it soon erupted into full blown laughter. She had just been so flabbergasted even still that Sonic had stood her up that she needed an outlet for her anger.

Looking down at the stump she sat on, Amy found herself feeling pretty bad; it was the stump of the tree she had destroyed. Laying next to her was the pitiful top of the tree, leaves scattered everywhere and the branches sprawled all over the ground. But there was something odd about the leaves of the tree: the color was off in a part.

Curious, Amy went to lift what she thought were blue leaves, to discover an unconscious hedgehog...the only blue hedgehog she knew.

If Amy felt bad about knocking the tree over, then she felt incredibly remorseful after not only finding out that she had not been stood up, but that she had ended up injuring the very person who offered her such a kind service.

As if on cue, a groan emerged from Sonic as Amy backed away, fearful of his reaction. But to her surprise, he jumped back onto his feet immediately, a smirk covering his muzzle.

"Man, you sure can punch!" Sonic chuckled as he sat himself down on the stump. "But you could've woken me up in a more...caring way..." He shot her a smile of approval, which made her heart flutter. So he hadn't been mad after all!

"I'm really sorry Sonic," Amy began with a sigh of relief; partially because Sonic hadn't ditched her, and partially because he wasn't mad at her for knocking him senseless out of a tree. "I was just...really angry because I thought you had ditched me. Like always..." Amy said the last part spitefully as Sonic winced.

"Yeah yeah, but we're not here for that, are we Amy?" Sonic's face returned to its usual vibrant smile as he hopped to his feet. "Alright, first, let's get warmed up!"

* * *

"Sonic...please..." Amy panted after the countless laps Sonic had made her run. She was in a rapid sweat while Sonic seemed absolutely bored out of his mind. Sticking his tongue out at Amy, Sonic began to speed away.

"Too fast for you, huh?" He continued to make faces at Amy and mock her, which evoked exactly what he wanted: rage. It didn't take a genius to know that Amy gained power through her own anger. While most people would lose focus and send out blows that were clumsy and weak, Amy did quite the opposite; she gained power with her anger.

"That's _it _hedgehog!" In an instant, the pink hedgehog had switched from a pitiful exasperated limp to a full blown sprint, fast enough to come quite close to Sonic, but not quite where he was at. Of course though, this still impressed Sonic immensely. He might not have been running full speed, but if he had, after all, he would have been around the world already by this point. For who she was though, Amy sure was fast.

Sonic was blown away as he came to a halt, and he found himself excited: for someone as fast as her, he could teach her his tricks without having to be bored by the pacing. "Alright Amy, simmer down." Sonic laughed as he pat her on the head, his face beaming with pride.

Amy now, had realized why Sonic had tried to make her mad, and the anger faded out of her system. What Sonic hadn't known, however, is that after she had used all of her energy to run, Amy was completely juiced. With not a single word, she collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

"Amy?" Sonic leaned over her pale body, and slapped himself mentally for pushing her like that. "Who am I kidding?" he muttered, "I'm no good as a teacher." Scooping Amy into his arms, Sonic started off to the closest location, Tails' workshop.

* * *

"Sonic, you know, she isn't as fast as you. None of us are."

"As if I needed you to point out the obvious, Tails." Sonic grunted and sat on Tails' couch as he looked down, guilt covering his face. "I didn't realize that would drain her like that. After all, you know how I never run out of energy."

Tails sighed; he was worried about something like this. Sonic was never someone with a lot of patience, so while he had been happy to hear Amy pursuing this goal of hers, knowing Sonic was her teacher made him wary of the consequences of this. He expected nothing less than this exact situation.

"Well you're lucky she's just exhausted. Next time take her to a hospital for crying out loud!" Tails rolled his eyes at Sonic as he spoke, but at the same time seeing that Sonic had come to him first gave Tails a feeling of pride that Sonic could rely on him that much.

"I'll make it up to her when she wakes up," Sonic gazed around the room absentmindedly, still upset with how rashly he had acted. It frustrated him immensely when he found something he wasn't very good at.

But it was all the motivation Sonic needed to make himself the best teacher in the world for Amy; after all, failure was not an option for Sonic the Hedgehog. Out of his slump now, Sonic leapt off of the couch and shot a smile at Tails. Returning the gesture, Tails also picked himself up off of his seat.

"So are you going to wait around for her to wake up?" Tails questioned, partially knowing the answer already.

Wearing his heart on his sleeve, Sonic began to itch the underneath of his nose, a guilty gesture of his. "Well ya see," he began, "I just need to stretch the ol' leg muscles. Just a little bit!" Sonic retorted upon seeing Tails grimace at him. "I swear I'll be back in ten minute intervals to check if she's awake!"

(break)

After waking up in Tails' workshop, Amy listened to the sounds of Tails tinkering on his plane as she mused over the events of the morning past. It was all clear to her, and she was far too embarrassed to step out of the room.

"It was the first thing, the only thing he asked of me so far even after I knocked that stupid tree down," she whispered to herself in anger, "yet somehow I manage to pass out so quickly...I'm pathetic...no wonder they don't let me fight with them." Amy buried her face deeper into the fluffy blanket she had wrapped herself in.

"Sonic probably won't want to even teach me anymore; I wonder how I should face him..."

* * *

"Man," Sonic groaned to himself while on his run, "I hope Amy will still want me to teach her...though I doubt it after this..."

* * *

**This is called ultra procrastination. I have an essay to be writing B|**

**But yeah, two chapters in one day! Woah!**

**Except they were both really short. I plan on making the chapters shorter for this story so that I can update much more often! When I say shorter I mean around like 1,000 words.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I read each and every one, and I really appreciate all of them...they make my day a little bit brighter.**

**I promise I'll get to the plot soon ;D I just wanted to use the first couple of chapters to show the clashing between Sonic's personality and that of a proper mentor. Anyway, thanks, and I need to write an essay!**

**-SunsetBreeze7x**


	4. Slow Down

**Alright I seriously will update more often, but my school's musical is this week, SATs were last weekend, and my teachers are giving me no mercy. =_= I actually should be reading Huck Finn right now.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry if previous chapters have any random (break) things in the middle...I do those when I write so that I can insert a line break later, but lately I've missed a couple.**

* * *

Fierce

Chapter 4: Slow Down

"I'm sorry!"

Both hedgehogs stood with their backs to each other, too fearful of the other's emotions to want their face to be seen. Unexpectedly, however, both were feeling quite remorseful about the entire situation and blamed only themselves. As Sonic turned to face Amy, he could see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are you sorry?" Sonic began. "After all, I was the one who recklessly drove you near into a coma..." Sonic's gaze shifted from Amy to the floor. He felt like he had been far too carefree in this situation; it worked in some, but not in cases where he had to be the teacher and know the limits of others. After all, the only person he had ever taught to do anything was himself.

"Don't be silly..." Amy sighed, the tears now stopping as she began to fiddle with one of her quills that fell sloppily in her face. "I should have been able to go faster...after all, I asked you of all people to teach me."

"Puh-lease!" The blue hedgehog scoffed at Amy's words and raced around her so that he was behind her. "As if I should expect anyone to go as quickly as me! More importantly..." Sonic started, before biting his lip with anxiety, "Is it really okay for me to still be your teacher? After all, I was so careless...egging you on to test your limits...aren't you angry?" A worried frown appeared on his face.

Amy emanated a laughter that was packed with relief. Instead of her begging Sonic to still teach her, here he was, nervous she'd be the one to fire him. All he had needed was a simple nod, smile, and giggle from Amy to know that everything between them was fine.

"But really Sonic," Amy started, "I would definitely like to get back to training as soon as possible...but less running, and more fighting!" Her stance was confident as Amy pumped out her fists as if she were in a boxing match. Even Sonic caught some of the energy that was radiated from Amy; she was just that positive and energetic. He shot her a curt nod.

"Leave the running to me...I'll teach you how to sweep a man off of his feet...literally." He winked.

* * *

"Not so hard!"

All morning the two hedgehogs were training together, but nothing had quite turned out right. No matter what she tried, Amy always put too much energy into a single blow, rendering her helpless for counterattacks. Also, her attacks rarely were able to hit the target; they were far too clumsy and uncoordinated.

"Amy, watch me!"

Yet again the blue hedgehog flawlessly landed a series of blows onto a large sandbag that backfired when hit. He managed to dodge each and every hit, landing perfect counterattacks on the dummy. Amy was speechless.

"But Sonic, I can't go that quickly..." she sighed, feeling like speed would prevent her from ever being useful.

"It's not about the speed of your feet Amy! It's about how good you are on those feet!" Sonic shot her an encouraging smile as he held a hand out for her. She had just been knocked onto the ground by the sandbag, and was feeling very self conscious. "That's a skill, Amy, not an ability."

"Alright, alright," Amy sighed, feeling like this would never work out. In the last couple of days, the pink hedgehog had run into nothing but failures. There were only small successes, which in the end resulted in more and more mistakes.

"All I need to do is show you how to move your fists!" Feeling her discouragement, Sonic offered her some much needed assistance. He sped behind her.

Placing both of his hands on hers, he suddenly found that it was hard to remember how he punched or how he did anything, and a feeling of nervousness spread throughout his body. It was something he had occasionally felt traces of from discomfort of being in physical contact with another person, but it was slightly different: it felt warm. Before he knew it, Sonic had turned as red as a tomato as he attempted to remain calm.

"Um...so...I just want you to show me first how you've been moving," he managed to spit out before settling down to feel her movements. Unbeknownst to him, Amy's cheeks were a rosy pink that blended in with her natural colors. Despite the circumstances, she did attempt to attack the sandbag once more, and moved forward with a tense jerking motion.

"Mistake numero uno," Sonic began as he regained his composure and stopped Amy's pending attack. "You need to relax a bit more Amy! Why so tense?" Amy tensed up even further at his question, but turned to face him with an honest gaze.

"Well..." she sputtered, "you had your hands on mine...and they felt warm...and I got nervous."

There was that girl again, being straightforward as ever with her feelings, even during a time that she used to get stronger and evolve from those childish feelings. Sonic felt the discomfort within him growing as he immediately distanced himself a slight bit from Amy.

"...next time try to relax." His words were incredibly hypocritical though; after all, he was far from relaxed.

Snapping out of this unusual haze, Sonic found himself surprised. He had never let himself feel so...awkward before in his life. Yet there was something about that fierce look in Amy's eyes that left him sweating and nervous, itching to see more of her feisty nature. Shaking his head, Sonic's usual smirk returned to his lips.

"Just watch how I do it, but I'll do it in slow motion this time so that you can see what I'm doing." Sonic winked at her. "Be sure to check me out while I do this too...I don't do slow very often!" Amy rolled her eyes at his last comment, even though she probably would be checking him out.

As she watched him approach the pseudo enemy once more, there was something she hadn't noticed before about Sonic: his attacks were all focused and patterned rather than the reckless fighting style she thought that he had developed over the years. Each punch he delivered left quite an impact in the sandbag, to the point where a hole had formed in the rugged bag.

"Dang it," Sonic muttered. "I guess I taught ya too well!" His laughter rung like a bell throughout the room, and it filled Amy's head not only with his presence, but also with plans; very big plans.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and please review more if you like the story...I LOVE YOU ALL and I'll try my best to update...I shall not ditch this story! Also my goal here is to keep them in character as much as possible while still telling my own unique story...I really hope everyone likes these ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Triumph

Fierce

Chapter 5: Triumph

"_Nice, _Amy!"

Sonic threw a fist up in the air as the pink hedgehog threw well coordinated punches at the newly patched punching bag. Nearly all of her punches hit, and while she still had a long way to go, Amy had managed to relax her body a lot more. Anger which previously fueled her actions was now replaced with drive.

Having fun, Sonic sped around her to check her stance. Noticing that her right arm was bent slightly awkwardly, he made an attempt to fix it by gently pushing her elbow up.

However, a chill went up her spine at his touch, surprising her. And well, Sonic was pretty surprised too. After all, it's not everyday a girl responds to a simple touch with a punch to the face.

Faster than Sonic himself, Amy had twisted around and delivered a sharp punch to his nose, which he now held in both hands as blood began to trickle out. Gasping, Amy immediately rushed to his aid, whispering her apologies.

"Oh my god, Sonic..."

"I didn't mean to...I just got surprised..." Amy sniffled, trying to hold in the cries that manifested within her throat. Sonic couldn't help but offer her a small smile at how much she clearly cared about him. It was always written all over her face.

"Don't sweat it, Amy." Sonic quickly regained his composure and jumped to his feet. Amy also stood up, now looking ashamed. She fixed her gaze on the ground, and a tear still threatened to fall.

Before anything else could be said though, a barely audible noise caused both hedgehog's ears to twitch in recognition. It was the voice of a person, and a very familiar one at that. Sonic nodded to Amy to signal her to follow him.

The two hedgehogs had been in Amy's small basement where she held all of the supplies she had bought for her training program, and they now emerged from the staircase onto her first floor. The shouts grew louder as Sonic's face held more and more agitation.

"I don't know why," he whispered, "but I can't hear where it's coming from."

Amy, though confused at first, swiftly realized the source of Sonic's annoyance. The voice seemed to be reverberating off of every wall of the house, sound converging only at the center of the room where the two hedgehogs stood, now cornered by walls of sound.

The shouts grew louder, and finally, Amy was able to make out the source.

"It's Tails!" Now panicking, Amy headed towards where she thought his cries originated from, before she actually realized what he was saying. Sonic, however, did not, most likely due to a lack of caring because he wanted to save his friend, and that he himself was traveling faster than Tails' words could reach him.

"It's a trap!"

"Don't come any closer!"

Too late.

Sonic was suddenly trapped by a steel cage that was placed all too conveniently. And as if on cue, Doctor Eggman made his appearance.

"Well what do we have here?" The evil doctor cackled. "A pet finally returned to his cage!" Eggman smirked as Sonic immediately began to spindash into the sides of the cell. This only egged the doctor on even further.

"Ha! As if _you, _a mere rodent, could get through solid granite bars!" As Eggman continued to bask in his own brilliant plan, laughing and rolling with glee, Sonic finally took notice of his fox friend. Tails was strapped down to a chair, struggling and squirming beneath the chains that constricted him. Sonic gritted his teeth in anger.

"Sonic!"

_Oh no..._

Without a second thought, Amy Rose finally made her appearance. She dashed into the room with extraordinary speed, surprising the old egg. He had only prepared two traps, not one for this pesky pink hedgehog!

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, worrying immensly. "You can't do this alone! Run away and get Knuckles!"

However, instead of caring for his concern of her well being, Amy grew annoyed. "Like _hell _I'll run away! I'm going to crack that egg wide open!" She readied her hammer in her trembling hands. "I'm not as weak as you think I am!"

'_Silly girl,' _Eggman mused, _'She's never actually been able to stand up to me. Why everytime she's tried-'_

_WHACK_

The doctor was ripped from his thoughts to feel the blow of a giant hammer against the side of his small ship. Utterly confused, the doctor glared at the pink fiend. He was up so much higher than she, and usually in situations like this her blows failed to hit!

Amy didn't show any signs of wear from the ground; she heeded Sonic's advice, and managed to not use all of her strength in one blow.

"Now you let _my _husband go!"

Upon hearing her words though, Sonic was suddenly blushing and sweating. "Oh God, someone please get me out of here!" Panicking, Sonic began to smack against the sides of the cell to hide his own embarrassment. Sudden statements like that could easily fluster him.

Amy, meanwhile, swung at Eggman like he was a pinata, but the doctor still refused to release her friends. She smirked, expecting this.

"Well of course you wouldn't release them," she began, "so I will!~"

Eggman could only scoff at the girl's foolishness and laugh. "And how do you propose to break solid granite?" He knew he had her beat.

Until, that is, she produced a diamond saw from a tool belt laying nearby.

The doctor smacked himself on the top of his head: of course Tails had stuff like this laying around his workshop!

Before he could even get himself together, Amy had already sliced one of the bars keeping Sonic in captivity. Forgetting the embarrassment from earlier, Sonic was able to now slide through the cell and stand up tall to face his foe.

"Whaddya gonna do now, Eggy?" Sonic stuck out his tongue at Eggman while grinning madly.

Eggman simply stared. What _was _he going to do now? "Actually," he admitted, "I don't really know." He hadn't expected things to get this out of hand, and Amy's appearance was most certainly not warranted. The original plan was to capture Sonic and make a robot break his leg...or something.

"Well, next time I'll know exactly how to defeat you! And you..." Eggman's eyes narrowed at the fierce pink girl that beamed her hatred into his eyes. "I'll make sure to take _extra _care to make you suffer..."

And just like that, with the push of a button Eggman was gone.

* * *

**Woah here it goes...Amy could be in trouble!**

**The central plot starts here hehehe.**

**Read and Review as always! Oh and in other news...I realized something sad. My best story has the least amount of views of all of my stories...And I mean it's easily my best. If you want to check it out, it's called "All Along" and is a Sonic X after the fact story viewing Tails. It's actually a story that I enjoy a lot...I read it myself and like it, which I usually never do with my stories. Please check it out and tell me if you like when I do sad stuff! Idk sad and funny stuff always seemed to be my thing. **


	6. Chapter 6: Stubborn

**Fierce**

**Chapter 6: Stubborn**

"Did you guys _see _that?" Amy gloated happily as the initial shock of Eggman's departure had passed. Offering her a small smile, Sonic couldn't help but worry a bit; the doctor didn't often make threats that he didn't adhere to.

"I _am _getting stronger, Sonic!" Amy smiled as she danced around in a small circle. "Maybe one day I could even be as good as _you!_"

"Well now, let's not get carried away," Sonic replied with a brief chuckle. The excited grin on the girl's face was too much for him. Even after being threatened by Eggman, she still managed to remain as bubbly and carefree as ever.

Maybe _too _carefree.

_'No, no,' _Sonic shook the dark thoughts out of his head. Something about Amy being on the front lines bothered him, and it was getting to his head. Part of him wanted to continue training her because of all of the fun they had together, yet another part of his head was itching to just stop right now and prevent Amy from her goal.

"Earth to Sonic! Hello?" Amy snapped as she noticed the blue hedgehog getting lost in his thoughts. The proud look on her face had not faltered even a bit as she now turned to Tails, who had silently been following the two.

"I just can't believe that I had the courage to do that! I saved you guys!" Amy's triumphant look only increased in intensity as she continued on, rambling about her success. Tails offered her a smile and listened to her with an intrigued expression. He always had appreciated how optimistic Amy could be at all times: it had never failed to cheer him up, even after a crisis.

"You were really cool, Amy!" Tails replied, pretending to not notice the blue hero's scowl. The fact that Amy had mentioned saving him, as if he were powerless to do so, clearly got the better of Sonic.

"Hey," Sonic spat out, slightly annoyed and interrupting the exchange. Never one to be captured without getting himself out of a situation, Sonic's hurt pride was incredibly visible all over his face. The pink hedgehog snapped her body towards him without hesitation, her face now showing slightly more concern as well as guilt. She worried that she had perhaps said too much.

"It's not like you did anything that great...don't get too cocky." Hypocrite the hedgehog crossed his arms as Amy stopped in her tracks, mouth agape in disbelief at the pouting hero. Whatever concern she had felt before was now vanished and replaced instead with annoyance as well as anger. Tails, on the other hand, had to stifle a laugh.

Sonic the Hedgehog was _jealous, _to the point where he called someone else cocky.

"Mister, I'll have _you _know that I'm quite proud of what I did today." Amy raised her hands to her hips and glared straight into Sonic's eyes, now sparkling with an intensity Amy had never aroused from him. There was jealousy in them, annoyance towards the pink hedgehog, and something else...

_Concern?_

"Well _missy, _what do you think would happen if Eggman did have a plan, huh?"

Getting closer into her face, Sonic dared to antagonize the now pink ball of fury even farther. His guilt only fueled the strong feelings he was preparing himself to release, and instead of stopping him from saying what he knew would hurt the girl, it only irritated him to an even farther point. Sonic's misunderstanding of his own feelings never was one of his strong points; he had always known he cared for each and every one of his friends, yet when he felt something even the slightest bit different, he reacted to it instantly. It was as if he was a baby, not yet accustomed to living amongst others.

"I'd kick his butt, that's what!" Amy followed Sonic's example and pushed her own face into his,

yelling at him just the same. Tails, meanwhile, stood watching the two fight, not quite worried about the outcome, but more of interested to see where this would take them. It was no secret that people tend to admit things when caught up in the heat of a moment.

"You?!" Sonic scoffed, now backing away from the fuming girl. "I doubt you could even hold back _one _fleet of Egg Pawns," he continued, now smirking angrily at Amy.

"Well at least I would be able to stand my ground against a _water gun!"_

"At least _I _have saved your pink butt more times than I can count!"

"At least_** I **_was never afraid to face my feelings head on!"

Clearly the argument had turned into something else entirely; they were now simply expressing each and every thing about the other that bothered them. It continued as the poor fox watched, distraught and unsure of what he should say, if anything.

"You know what Sonic?" Amy finally ended the shouting back and forth, suddenly settling down and staring him straight in the face, "I think you're just scared that maybe, just maybe, I could end up being the hero sometimes." Amy turned to the side, now smiling wryly.

"I think- no, I _know _that you can't for a second handle being saved by a girl." Her words stung him like acid, but before he could so much as get a word in, she continued: "I never thought I was better than you, Sonic. I was only proud of what I had done, but clearly, you just can't see it that way...you only want to hog all of the glory for yourself."

"_So that's what you think."_

His voice startled her, and Sonic's expression was like none Amy had ever witnessed on him before. There was frustration in the gaze that he refused to let Amy break.

"You think, you, of all people, the girl who has been saved by me _multiple _times, the girl who has always been one of my closest friends-"

"Sonic," Tails breathed out, beginning to feel concern for both of the hedgehogs. Looking into his eyes, Sonic knew he should've stopped; but Amy had said things that he just couldn't let go.

"You think I don't care about any of you guys?"

To her surprise though, the anger seemed to fade from him, and instead was replaced with disappointment. He was clearly bothered that she, someone who claimed to be so deeply infatuated with him, thought so little of him. But his voice was so firm, so resolute and convinced of his side, that she could feel pangs of guilt in her heart.

Amy knew that Sonic cared for her, as well as the rest of their friends; so why had she said what she did?

"I just-" she began, but was sharply cut off.

"You just what?"

The quiet in his words actually managed to scare her more than when he had been angry. Even still, she continued to speak.

"I just hated...how you never seemed to notice me or anything...and I thought you'd be a little more proud of me."

Not one to ever understand when Amy went on her emotional rants like this one, Sonic was dumbfounded; he never knew how to reply when she showed him this side of herself. It was like she was an entirely different person, but Sonic could never tell if he liked it or not.

He should've known that she meant these words as an apology to him then, but being the stubborn hedgehog he was, as well as one who lacked understanding, Sonic instead began to grow angry at his own confusion. Nothing could convince him that he shouldn't have been angry at her after that.

"I _always_ notice you. You're always shoving yourself in my face!"

"That's because you run from me if I don't!"

Shocked, Tails backed away. Neither him or Amy had expected Sonic to suddenly start the argument back up.

"Maybe because _you _can't get a hint!" Sonic slowly edged closer to her, once more beginning to get in her face and argue.

"Well maybe _you _need to stop forgetting that I have feelings if you care about me as much as you say you do!"

Tails watched as the faces, reddened with anger, drew closer to each other as if spitting right into the other's eye. Never had he seen them truly fight like this; sure, Amy had grown angry sometimes or Sonic had made her cry childish tears, but this was a much more mature fight, where they each had something to prove.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes!"

"Then why did I decide to help you so much with your fighting skills?" Finally having made a valid point, Sonic smirked as he could see up close from how heated the argument had gotten, the annoyed look on her face. She clearly did not know how to respond.

"Then how about you _stop _teaching me, if you don't care about anything I do to help anyway!" She continued to bark into Sonic's defiant gaze

"That's fine by-" He had taken the final step, pushing his face even further into hers to show his anger.

But instead, he found himself in a very firm lip-lock with the same girl he should have been fighting with.

* * *

**Ooooooo!**

**I promise more action is on the way...in the meantime:**

**Alright I'd like to make some things clear:**

**One is that I'm sorry for all the long author's notes, if that makes the story feel more juvenile. But for me, I like to feel connected with the people I write for. It makes me able to personally relate to everyone. **

**Second, this is currently the story I will probably update the most. The order _for now_ is:**

**1) Fierce**

**2) The Girl with the Light in Her Eyes**

**3) Ten Years to You**

**No, I will not neglect the other two, but for Fierce, I know exactly where I'm going and it's easier to write, TGLHE has been abused for too long and I also finally know where I'm going with it, and Ten Years to You is a bit unclear, so I'd like to figure it out before I really update too much.**

**Thanks for reading as always, you guys are the best! Please review and keep reading! I love you all!**

**As a side note, I'm currently working on a book that (is definitely a work in progress) but will most likely come out next year on Google Books as well as iBooks...keep that in mind ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of New Feelings?

Fierce

Chapter 7: The Start of New Feelings?

With both hedgehogs equally confused, Sonic finally gained the sense to pull out of the kiss. They were silent as heat rose to both faces, perplexed and mesmerized by the other at the same time.

Tails, while glad that they seemed to cease their fighting, was ultimately stumped: Sonic, kissing Amy? Had he meant to do it, or was it simply a flaw that could end up being fatal after Amy realized that Sonic had done it by accident.

No more anger seemed to resurface, and the sun continued to beat on both of the red faces of the two. Finally, Sonic broke the ice.

"So...what was I saying?"

He practically choked it out, and Amy, upon hearing him speak, suddenly shook her head and seemed to be trying to get herself to come off of cloud 9 to respond.

Tails, on the other hand, had decided he had heard enough. He was done with listening to all of these emotions that the hedgehogs were making efforts to convey to each other; it almost felt wrong to listen to the words that weren't meant to him. Before leaving, Tails mouthed "Good luck," to Sonic, and he swiftly twirled his Tails to fly away.

"I...um...I don't care about what I was saying anymore..." She admitted rather honestly. Remembering the conversation, Sonic suddenly felt guilt begin to penetrate his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Amy...I don't care about it either," Sonic mumbled, now trying to distract himself by running a hand through his quills. He looked much more composed than he felt, however. About five different things at once that Sonic had never been accustomed to were introduced to him, and it was overwhelming. The kiss, the angry words, the heartfelt apology; Sonic could feel his injured pride at his reactions to all of this.

"No...I shouldn't have gloated so much. After all, it really _wasn't _anything that special."

A smile began to form on Sonic's face as he began to walk forwards once more, with Amy following right behind him, until she caught up to him and was able to walk with him, the two hedgehogs finally side by side.

* * *

"That girl..."

Eggman growled as he browsed his attack plan files; he had multitudes of these plans, and he always used the one most suited for the current situation when he decided the time was right to attack his blue enemy.

This time, however, he had a new enemy: the pink ball of fury, Amy Rose.

With robots in every corner, the old doctor never seemed to run out of tricks for his furry "friends". Each robot was designed for a specific purpose so that they could thrive as much as possible depending on the situation they were put in; in other words, they would be useless in certain situations as well.

This was the case for nearly all of the robots, with the exception of one that could battle anywhere, and do considerably more damage than any of the others. Eggman's prized possession waited, deactivated, for the doctor to finally find a suitable situation for it to be used.

"I guess I really need to teach her this time," he muttered to himself before opening up another file with the title "All Terrain" The smirk on his face was terrifyingly menacing.

"Let's make those hedgehogs squirm."

* * *

And just like that, Sonic was back to training Amy, who showed a considerably greater amount of determination than ever before. The blue hedgehog found himself more and more impressed with her each passing day.

That kiss was never brought up by either of the two, but they, especially Amy, thought about the incident quite often. Sonic quickly assumed that the butterflies were his guilt for taking Amy's first kiss in such a bad situation, while Amy believed it to be a sign that Sonic was in love with her.

It was not a bad thing, however. The kiss fueled Amy's drive to fight alongside Sonic, and it filled her punches, kicks, and dodges with more passion and swiftness than ever. Her will empowered her to battle with thoughts of love on her mind.

Finally, a rainy day seemed to interrupt the flow of events; it had been sunny for the last few weeks. Never one for water, Sonic always seemed down when it rained, and he avoided leaving a shelter at all costs.

Usually, this shelter meant Tails's house, and today was "usually". Sonic laid on a couch in the corner of the lab and stared upwards at the ceiling, which was filled with motivational posters so that in the case of Tails falling asleep, he would instantly be motivated to work hard once he woke up.

"What about Amy?" Tails asked as he proceeded to tinker with a new weapon he forged to protect himself. It had been the first words spoken in around fifteen minutes; the last were Sonic asking him about food that was in the house.

"She knows we don't train on rainy days," Sonic replied with a yawn. "I don't want to run in this terrible weather." Sonic shivered dramatically and crossed one leg over the other as he attempted to get himself more comfortable.

"That's not what I meant," Tails sighed. "You mumbled something about Amy before. I wanted to know what it was about her that you were thinking about." A smirk appeared on the fox's face; Sonic hadn't actually said anything about Amy, but he wanted to see if that would rouse a reaction from his friend. With Tails always getting the short end of the stick because of Sonic's teasing, he used this chance to finally get his revenge.

"What!?" Sonic sat up with a start, gazing at his friend with a perplexed look. "I did _not _mumble anything about Amy..."

"While you were sleeping," Tails justified.

"Well then what does it matter anyway? Amy and I are _just _friends."

"I never said you weren't. Where'd you get that thought from?" With Sonic's face now a deep red, Tails had to stifle a laugh that nearly erupted from his mouth. His friend was cornered with a reaction Tails hadn't even been hoping for.

"We're not talking about this."

"Actually we were. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Tails, stop jumping to conclusions!"

"I wasn't jumping to anything! I mean if you'd just admit you like Amy a little more than just being friends..."

"I _don't _like Amy!"

_SLAM_

The door of the laboratory was yanked shut in an instant, and suddenly the entire situation began to play back in the fox's mind.

Amy was at the door.

And she probably assumed Sonic was saying he hated her, because she took the conversation out of context.

"Who was that at the door?" The oblivious hedgehog murmured, about to lay down comfortably again. However, Tails interrupted Sonic's leisure time:

"That was Amy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and since in two weeks I have a break from school, I should be able to update all of my stories soon! **

**Review as always, and thank you to everyone who did review! Every time I get one it gives me a big smile. :) If you follow this story and have never reviewed, it would be nice if you did too! Feedback is always appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8: In the Rain

Fierce

Chapter 8: In the Rain

"_**Amy?!"**_

"I'm sorry Sonic! I had no idea she would-"

"That's _not _the point Tails!" Sonic's voice desperately seemed to be searching for an answer to his problem, but he seemed far too distressed to think clearly. Rather than take out his anger on Tails, however, Sonic was able to quickly forgive the fox in his mind, knowing that his friend hadn't meant to start anything.

"Sonic, where are you going? It's raining!"

His mind had moved his legs on his own, and before Sonic knew it, he was racing out into the storm to find Amy.

"Well, maybe his feelings could change now."

"Who's there?!" Tails jumped, confused at where the source of the words were. To answer his question, a red echidna emerged from Tails's toilet; the poor fox only grew further disorientated.

"Knuckles? What are you..."

"Master Emerald. Rouge. In pieces: you know, the usual stuff." Always abrupt and spontaneous, Knuckles now crawled out of the white bowl. "The sewers down there...man they're gross...I guess that's why Rouge decided to screw me over and dump the pieces down there," Knuckles began to laugh a little bit to himself, but quickly stopped and furrowed his brow.

"Damn that bat girl!" He punched the wall, leaving a small mark.

"Hey! Don't wreck my house," Tails sighed. "Now did you hear everything that just happened?"

"Sure did," Knuckles was now smirking. "That blue bonehead never will figure out how to treat a lady, will he?"

"Like you can talk," Tails retorted, not liking that Knuckles was badmouthing Sonic. "Look at you and how you talk about Rouge!"

"Why you..."

A beet red Knuckles and a smirking Tails continued to make jabs at each other, lifting the heavy atmosphere that seemed to be surrounding the entire home.

Outside of the home was a different story...

"_Amy!"_

His legs propelled him at a speed that was faster than he would usually go, and they seemed to almost move ahead of his brain, ahead of his muscles, and ahead of his own senses. Sonic's body seemed almost desperate to solve the situation.

Meanwhile, the rain continued to pour harder than ever, soaking into Sonic until his quills were so heavy with moisture that they sagged to the ground, and his ears clung to his head, making it harder to hear.

"Where did she go?" He panted, confused after searching for the past hour. "She couldn't have gone too far, right?"

And then it hit him, shattering the overly dramatic scene that had been formed from Sonic's desperate calls, the pouring of the rain, and the gray sky:

"Well...I never tried her house..."

Speeding over to her home, Sonic swiftly knocked on the door, praying that she was there. The cold made him tremble at her doorstep, and he could feel rain soaking him to the bone.

"Come in!"

Forgetting the situation from earlier, Sonic immediately accepted her offer to get himself out of the rain and into her dry, cozy home. And the instant he did, the scent of fresh baking filled his nose and slightly warmed him up.

"Sonic?" Amy questioned, noticing the identity of her guest. "Out in the rain? Oh my goodness, you're soaked!" She quickly released the whisk she was using and rushed over to Sonic, now fetching him a towel.

"Are you crazy?" Amy sighed, now grabbing another towel and handing it to him. Sonic found himself confused and unable to reply, assuming she would have been crying or mad at him the second he entered her house. Instead, he was being spoiled by the pink hedgehog as she led him over to her couch, and placed a plate of brownies in front of him.

"I was going to give you these tomorrow anyway, but since you're here now...feel free!" Amy smiled brightly as she watched Sonic begin to gnaw hungrily at one of the chocolate treats.

"Amy," Sonic now began as he regained his bearings, "thanks...and uh, sorry for before." He spat out the last part after swallowing one of her brownies.

But instead of reacting as he expected her to, Amy cocked her head at him in confusion. "What are you sorry for, Sonic? I mean if you mean about the getting my carpet wet thing, I really don't mind..."

Now he was dumfounded; Sonic stared at Amy a moment, trying to register what she had just said. '_Is she hiding that she heard that earlier? Maybe she thinks I didn't know she was there?'_

"Man though," Amy began to speak to break the silence, "it sure is nasty out. I didn't expect to see you here!" She laughed, and continued: "I'm sure glad I haven't left the house today! I've been baking all day, just for you! Well not _just _for you I mean I..."

Amy continued to ramble, excited at Sonic's presence in her home. He didn't often come to visit her for no reason, just every once in a while he'd say hi and make himself disappear, or he'd come to her backdoor for them to train.

Clearly noticing how elated the girl seemed, it suddenly dawned on Sonic that he had run into the rain for nothing, worried for nothing, called for nothing and yet...it hadn't seemed like it was for nothing.

He sighed, justifying himself in the moment that upsetting any of his friends was something he would never want to do. '_Going out in the rain though, Sonic? That's just dumb.'_

A timer dinged behind the pair, taking Sonic from his thoughts and Amy from her babbling. "The cupcakes!" She mused, and hurried over to the oven to fetch her creations, which had risen perfectly. However, there was something off about them: they didn't smell like cupcakes, nor did they look like cupcakes.

Seeing Sonic's curious as well as hungry eyes, the pink hedgehog shot him a sly smirk and set the "cupcakes" down to cool.

"Guess what those are?" She smiled and sat down next to Sonic on the couch, despite all of the water which had seeped into it. Sniffing the air, the blue hedgehog felt a fiery warmth enter his nose as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Smells like chili..." He started, getting lost in his own hunger, feeling like the most starving beggar in the universe in that one moment. "Are...are those...chili muffins?"

"Close!" Amy smiled, now getting up to take the now cooled morsels out of their tray. "I called them cupcakes because they are! Savory chili cupcakes with a cheese frosting...aka melted cheese..."

If smelling them was enough for Sonic to lose his mind, now hearing Amy's description had him practically begging her for a taste, which she refused, giving him the excuse that they weren't cooled down enough yet. In actuality, she enjoyed seeing Sonic so desperate.

"Just a little longer!" Laughing at the squirming blue fuzzball, his quills all over now that they had air dried, Amy play swatted at him with the butter knife she used to "ice" the chili cakes.

"You know I hate waiting," Sonic groaned, continuing to attempt to steal one of the cakes when Amy averted her eyes. Instead, she once more swatted at his hand, but now with her mallet.

"Oh just wait in the living room for fifteen minutes, you impatient little brat!" A tongue was pointed in his direction as Amy laughed, seeing him sulk off and sit on the couch, crossing his arms and pouting.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the blue speedster, Amy came into the room with a dish filled with the savory morsels of chili and cheese, a new food based on Sonic's favorite.

"Oh Amy," Sonic playfully swooned, "you know me too well!~" Pretending to fan himself and giggle like a little girl, Sonic bit into the cupcake faster than Amy could even put down the tray. She burst out into a fit of laughter watching the blue hero. Anyone who didn't know Sonic as well as his friends did would be surprised to find the hedgehog looking so childish and elated as he ate the muffins, because they normally knew him as the hero that saved them each and every time.

But with a title like that, many wouldn't even suspect his boyish personality and quirky traits that he so openly displayed to his excited fangirl. It was as if that heroic aptitude was just one of his persona, something that he pulled out when it was necessary.

Lost in his thoughts, the blue ball of spines found himself growing tired, and without realizing it, fell asleep on Amy's couch with a full stomach. Smiling, Amy covered Sonic with a soft blanket, and had to repress a squeal when she thought of the fact that Sonic had eaten all of the food she made, and fell asleep on her couch.

Something still seemed off to Amy though; why would Sonic come through the rain, the rain he vowed to _never _venture through unless it was an emergency, just to show up at her house? And what was even stranger was just how soaking wet Sonic was. Had he simply wanted to come to her house, he would have most likely only had a little bit of water in his quills.

"He was outside for a while," she mumbled to herself while still pondering the situation. As if answering her thoughts, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Amy? Listen, it's Tails...and I have to explain something to you."

"Explain?" Looking over at Sonic, she began to piece together the situation, and realize that whatever Tails was about to say was pertaining to Sonic.

"About earlier," he began, feeling guilty just thinking about the situation from earlier. "I provoked Sonic, and he didn't mean to say that! I mean he was just trying to shut me up!"

"Tails?" Amy asked sweetly, interrupting Tails's attempted excuses for Sonic. Excuses she didn't even understand the context of. "Whatever you're apologizing for, or justifying Sonic for, I really don't know what you're talking about..." She sighed and continued: "But I do know it was strange for Sonic to venture to my house in the rain, especially with how soaked he was."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the line, Tails was freaking out. _'She wasn't actually at my door! Now I gave Sonic a reason to kill me and Amy to be mad at him!'_

"You know what Amy? I think I got the wrong number! It wasn't you I meant to call!"

_'Real smooth Tails, that was the worst lie yet.'_

"Oh? So why'd you greet me with my name?"

"Um..."

"Listen, I'm not gonna get mad or anything," Amy sighed, "but I would like to know what's up. If it involves Sonic, I'll just ask him once he wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

"He's sleeping on my couch. He's been here for about an hour or so."

"Oh my _God _I am such a screw-up!"

"...Tails?"

"Bye Amy!"

"Bye?"

* * *

Several hours had passed since the phone call, and Sonic's impatience had seemingly spread to the pink hedgehog. She sat nearby, waiting for Sonic to wake up from his seemingly endless slumber.

Upon his awakening, he stretched his limbs and looked around for a moment to remember where had fallen asleep, and the events of the past filled his head as he saw Amy gazing upon his sleepy form.

"Good morning," he joked as he jumped up to his feet, and frowned noticing the rain outside intensifying.

"Sleeping Beauty slept for quite a while," Amy joked back, "I was considering kissing you to wake you up." She now winked at him, which caused him to turn away awkwardly as his cheeks blushed a faint pink.

'_Always embarrassing me,' _he sighed as a strike of lightning hit nearby, startling both of the hedgehogs as the room turned pitch black.

"The power," Amy said aloud to comfort herself, but Sonic could tell she was slightly frightened.

"Don't sweat it, Amy," Sonic said as an attempt to comfort her, "I'm here, so it'll be alright!" He shot her a grin, which seemed to rouse her memories.

"That's right...you are here...and I was really wondering why," she started, and luckily for Sonic, could not see his panicked expression through the dark.

"I got a phone call from Tails earlier. What did you say about me that you thought I'd be so upset about?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh no Sonic :O**

**So I hope you like the story so far, thanks for reading and remember to review! The plot will pick up soon, I promise! But their relationship definitely needs more development :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Never Assume

Fierce

Chapter 9: Never Assume

"I...I didn't say anything!"

"You're a bad liar, Sonic the hedgehog."

With a hand on her hip and a firm frown right on the middle of her peach muzzle, Amy was anything but peachy. Sonic had been keeping something from her, something that would have made her incredibly angry at him...or so Tails had said.

"Amy listen..."

"No, _you _listen hedgehog!" A deep male's voice suddenly filled up the room, distracting the hedgehogs from the situation at hand as they gazed all around themselves, searching for the source. Their search was answered with a gaping hole in the ceiling, right above the two.

"Eggman," Sonic growled, feeling the rain pour into the now destroyed roof and fall down his quills. "Why now? Can't ya wait until the weather clears up or something?" Smirking, the cocky hedgehog was actually grateful for the arrival of his arch enemy; he had saved him from Amy's rage...or having to break her heart.

"What are you doing here, Egghead?!" Amy shouted up at the evil genius, clearly incredibly enraged that he interrupted an important conversation between her and her hero.

_Or being honest that Tails was pushing me and I didn't mean it..._

_"_Well my dear, I did tell you I'd be back! Ohoho!"

_I mean, I don't like her like that...so if I tell her I didn't mean it will she get the wrong idea?_

"Pick a better time," Amy growled, summoning her hammer beside her as she took up a battle stance. Sonic, on the other hand, remained trapped in his own overwhelming thoughts.

_What should I say to her?_

"Sonic!"

Before he knew it, Eggman suddenly had Sonic trapped in the claw of his usual hovercraft. "Might want to stop letting those thoughts slow you down," Eggman chuckled, feeling successful for the first time in a long time.

But of course, Sonic being Sonic managed to quickly escape the hold of the claw, bending one of the metal claws outwards to set himself free. "Is that all, Eggbutt?" Sonic chuckled while Amy growled at the Doctor. How dare he try to capture her Sonic, now of all times? Her anger grew and grew, until she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"That's _it _Eggman! I'm tired of your stupid games!"

"Amy?" Sonic could barely whisper her name before she had leaped up and smashed his hovercraft, using no mercy as Eggman grunted from the sudden movement from below him. Eggman's vehicle gained a rather large dent, and he nearly fell out of his chair from the strong hit. Amy had definitely gotten stronger from all of the training.

Perhaps too strong, however, because the recoil from the hit sent Amy spiraling downwards into her own floor. As Amy attempted to lift herself back onto her feet, the doctor used this moment to his advantage to strike out at the pink hedgehog, no longer focused on Sonic.

Sonic, meanwhile, found himself having a difficult time moving after escaping the claws. There was a strange sensation filling his muscles, as if they had been stopped up with some kind of glue. He reached a hand out desperately towards Amy, his body unable to do anything, and his mouth dry and unable to move.

Helpless, Sonic could only watch as he was too slow to see it coming; he hadn't expected Eggman to change his target to Amy. "Amy!" Sonic shouted as almost a reflex, but it was no use. His words did not carry the power to stop the attack as one of the claws from the hovercraft shot out rapidly towards the pink hedgehog as she finally turned, with wide eyes, to see the attack head on.

It struck her hard right on the top of her head, knocking her signature red headband with a brutal force onto the ground. The red headband was soon replaced with more red, however.

'_Blood?'_

Surely enough, her once pure pink hair was defiled by the murky red fluids streaming down Amy's head. Grunting, she took a hold of her aching head in one hand, and with the other reached to attempt to summon her Piko-Piko hammer. "I'm not going down yet," she mumbled as Sonic forced his muscles to move towards Amy as much as it pained him to do so.

"Oh? Still feisty, eh?" Eggman smirked at the anger in Amy's eyes, now noticing the blue hedgehog beside her. Completely absorbed in her injuries, Sonic had no idea what was coming to him.

"I can fight, Sonic," she mumbled with certainty, failing to even get off of the ground. "I need to prove myself...to you..."

"You've proven you can take one hell of a hit," Sonic replied, sighing at her recklessness, yet still cracking a smile. Amy was being just like Sonic; never giving up, always reckless. He cringed through his smile though, feeling the pain stabbing at his arms and legs as he fretted over Amy's wound. She noticed his jerky movements and pained expression and frowned.

Speaking of reckless, Sonic had totally forgotten about the Doctor's presence until he felt a sudden sting in the back, a very strong and harsh sensation that seemed to overpower his entire body. The blue hedgehog fell to the ground with a sickening thud, evoking a sharp scream from Amy's throat as she could only watch as he was captured right before her eyes.

"I told you I'd get you back," Eggman smirked, standing up in his hovercraft now with Sonic knocked out in a net. "Who's the best? I am!" Eggman proceeded to mock Amy from up in his vehicle, dancing and shouting various catchphrases, along with the fact that he had 'finally won'.

'_Ew...is he dancing...? Wait, that's not important...Sonic...'_

'Give back Sonic' is what she tried to say, but instead no words left her throat; only blood. And with an equally as repulsive thud, Amy Rose had also fallen to the ground, doomed to bleed out until saved.

* * *

"I'm _such_ an idiot," Tails groaned, falling backwards onto his sofa. After getting off of the phone with Amy, immense guilt began to flood Tails's mind as he worried about what Sonic would have to say to him after this whole ordeal.

"What if Amy's mad at him Knuckles? What if she hates him all because I pushed him?"

"Amy? Hate Sonic? Alright, now you're just trying to be funny," Knuckles smirked, putting his feet up on the coffee table in Tails's living room. "Amy would _never _hate Sonic, she freaking loves him. So stop worrying so much. Besides, do you seriously think Sonic told her the truth?"

"Of course not...he's Sonic. He never talks about stuff like that," Tails sighed. "But I just made it worse. I assumed something and I called up Amy and I-"

"Enough. Worrying about it won't make it better," Knuckles reassured the fox, then offered him a small, genuine smile that many would never get to see from the usually hard headed echidna. He always knew to be serious in the right times though, although sometimes what Knuckles thought to be the 'right time' as opposed to what someone else may see to be the right time are very different things.

"Anyway, you're young Tails. It's alright to make mistakes like this...plus now you won't be assuming." His statements were curt but comforting as Knuckles avoided making eye contact with the young fox. Like Sonic, Knuckles was never one to be very open about his own feelings, or the feelings of anyone else.

"I think that Sonic and Amy both know that you did what you did because you care about both of them...well I mean Sonic you kind of did just get curious...then you kind of just wanted to hear him spit it out...then you kind of-"

"Alright, I get it, I feel bad enough already Knuckles," Tails sighed once more, this time a much more drawn out and stressed sigh. He meant well, but Knuckles was never very good at these types of things. Despite the accusatory remarks, the red echidna had managed to make Tails feel considerably better, and that was enough for him.

"I think...I mean...I shouldn't meddle, but I'm going to go check up on them at Amy's house..."

"Not a bad idea Tails...I think I'll join you just in case things got physical."

"As long as there isn't a blood bath in Amy's house or anything!"

The two friends laughed at the thought, completely unaware of the true scene that lay waiting for them at Amy's home.

* * *

**I'M SEVENTEEN.**

**My birthday was the other day :P **

**So anyway, thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review!**

**This A/N is mostly for this reason: I know this was a slow update, but they shouldn't be this slow anymore. I had a lot going on, and I'm currently in the middle of several one-shots, including one request (I'm getting around to it you know who I'm talking to :P) and some I didn't finish that I had written half of already. Look forward to more updates!**


End file.
